OBSESSED
by Mizune Sisters Conquers All
Summary: Shadow owns a huge company that is secretly a big part of the government. It is his job to protect Mobius and rid of any significant and dangerous enemies that regular authorities can't handle. He finds a young hedgehog who is powerful yet dangerous. Shadow captures him and makes him as his own little 'pet' and a deadly weapon for the company at his disposal.
1. OBSESSED

OBSESSED

A simple high school student named Sonic the Hedgehog was sitting in class with his fellow classmates. Tails Prower, Amy Rose, and Mighty Majors. They talked casually as they waited for their teacher to arrive and start the class already. As everyone just talked or fooled around, Sonic and his friends laughed and joked around like they usually do when they hang out.

"Haha! Sonic that's hilarious!" Tails said crying from laughing so much.

"I know right! Sonic's amazing!" Amy fantasized.

"I admit, that was pretty funny." Mighty said with a smirk.

"Man, I'm glad we're in the same class together this year! Heheh!" Sonic said grinning. Tails then remembered something important as he looked through his books and supplies.

"Hey Sonic? Do you have the homework from-"

"AAAAHHH! OH MY GOD!"

STAB

"Oh..Oh my God! Sonic! What did you do?!" Amy screamed. Sonic just kept grinning as he did before when he and his friends were joking a moment ago. He pulled the knife out of Tails' aching stomach and licked the blade. He stood up and glared at his friends. Tails coughed and fell limb as he tried desperately to stop his stomach from bleeding by holding it in pain. He dropped to the floor and a pool of blood leaked out from his side. Mighty stood up, growled and threw a punch at Sonic. Sonic dodged and threw the knife at Mighty, right at his head. Mighty mumbled Sonic's name as he dropped to the floor and died at the spot. Amy just kept screaming, as did the other students. Sonic just kept smiling and smiling and smiling and smiling and smiling...It just felt too good. Sonic grabbed Amy's arm and pinned her on his now bloodied school desk. He raised the knife with an innocent smile, directly over Amy's throat.

"Amy, I never loved you." He said with a bright and happy smile. Amy just had tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Sonic! Why-"

SLASH

"Eh...c-c...S-Sonic...Why-" Sonic threw her on the ground and stomped on her head as brain and blood spilled on the floor next to her dead body. He watched still with that sadistic yet innocent smile as he watched his friend's throat squirt blood out repeatedly on his shoe. Sonic whistled as happily as a nature boy wandering through a forest as he walked down the halls of his school.

Slashing, cracking, stabbing, crunching, screaming, yelling, crying, was all that could be heard in the dreaded school. And, whistling. Happy, joyful, whistling.

(M)

Shadow had a pen in hand. Just writing, writing, writing. So much paperwork. So much work to be done. Oh, but after this stack, he'd be done paperwork for the entire week. He needed a break for once. He hasn't gotten a call from the president or the military, or the S.W.A.T team, or police. He hasn't gotten anything for the past 3 months. It's not like he didn't want something to happen, it's just that it would be lots of paperwork to do afterwards.

Silence.

Just silence...

Click. A click of his pen.

"Finished...Hopefully, something will come up to take me away from my undying boredom. The paperwork wouldn't be that much to handle anyway." Shadow went to the wall that had a small loud speaker on it, a smaller speaker under it, and an even smaller button under that. Shadow pressed the small button and spoke in the smaller speaker. "Silver, are there any significant cases? Any at all that came by recently?"

"Uh, yes sir. I was actually on my way to give you some documents. I'm on my way now sir."

(M)

"This isn't even on the news yet! You see sir, someone recently called the police personally and reported this claim. The police then went to the government about this. Apparently, a young hedgehog around 16 or 17 attacked 4 schools and massacred everyone working in each school. Teachers, students, principals, janitors, everyone. There was only one survivor. The survivor sent this report."

"How did they kill everyone?"

"Well, the survivor himself said that the hedgehog killed with a knife with no mercy. The survivor was actually the killer's best friend, so he he said that the killer kept a knife on him for self-defense reasons." Silver said with a grim expression. Shadow showed no expression though.

"What do they look like?" Silver passed him a picture of the suspect. This didn't seem right, the person in this picture doesn't look like a killing machine. In fact, the young man in the picture was a blue hedgehog with a bright smile and green eyes. He seemed to be wearing a tuxedo. Maybe this picture was taken during picture day? The picture read at the bottom, 'Sonic O. Maurice- 2013'.

"He's a male blue hedgehog with green eyes, peach skin. He has a slender body. He was an excellent honor roll student, though as you heard, he's rather...ironically psychotic.." Shadow had a small frown.

"I say he's rather..cute..."

"Cute sir?" Silver deadpanned. "Anyway, he was last seen at Mobian All Performing Arts School. He's at the top of his school in his entire region there and he was actually going on a broadway show in the kingdom of Soleanna."

"How interesting..." Shadow mumbled. Silver still heard him though and agreed.

"Yes indeed sir. He led a great life before this..his motives are absolutely blank. The friends that he had in school and on outside of school all didn't know why he would do such a thing. All of the staff knew him as a friend too, but alas, no one knows why he would do it."

"What happened exactly?" Shadow asked.

"Well, the killer was sitting in class, and all of a sudden he just went mad and started killing everyone with no mercy, according to the survivor. He then just moved from school to school massacring everyone. He did nothing to hide his tracks, so the police found out his identity easily. Here, take a look. There's another picture." Silver passed Shadow the picture and Shadow seemed a bit surprised when he looked at it. It was the same person, smiling brightly like before. Just with blood on their face and uniform clothes.

"How did they get this photo?" Shadow said looking up to Silver with a cold stare. Silver gulped. That glare meant he was serious.

"W-Well, sir, the survivor that gave us this report was conveniently a photographer in training. He also did graphics and what-not. He was following the killer through each school to give the police evidence. He said when he approached him, the hedgehog purposely turned to it and posed for a shot." Shadow darkly chuckled.

"Seriously?"

"Yes sir. This explains why he had such a smile in this picture with all of the blood on him..The survivor followed him to get a sneaky shot of him, leading to..well...this." Silver pointed at the picture.

"Where was he after the killing spree? In the first school? I assume he killed those in his school first."

"Yes indeed. Uhh..Ahh! He was going towards the Station Square High School in Station Square. He went at about, 5:25 P.M." Silver said rummaging through his notes.

"After that?"

"He moved on to a private school in Central City at 6:00 P.M. The school was All Boys Central City Private School."

"And then?"

"Finally, he finished his killing spree in Emerald Town at around 8:00 P.M, Gemstone Technology Enhances Highschool. For some reason, this school took him longer to kill all of the civilians. Usually it would take him within at least about half an hour..This one took him 2." Silver said a bit confused.

"Well think about it Silver. Emerald City is where the Gimme Shelter was lastly owned by Dr. Eggman. Now it is owned by the president. So there should have been some authorities already ready to take him out. However, we both know now they weren't able to do anything." Shadow said rolling his eyes. "They're all useless.." He said with a disappointed sigh.

"I see sir. Well when he was done, no one knows where he went. The survivor who followed him was too scared to stay with him any longer and went to the police after that. This is odd, the killer saw him, but didn't try to kill him again...But he did say he assumed he went back home in Blue Ridge Zone."

"How close were these two?" Shadow asked.

"Well he said the suspect used to help him with his photography by taking shots of him. He said the suspect felt a bit conceited by the offer. Plus, they were best friends since they were kids." Silver said sadly. Having your best friend kill all of your other friends right before your eyes is just terrible. Not to mention the fact that they tried to kill you too.

"I see. So he really was a nice guy before all of this." Shadow said standing up. He walked to his coat rack and got his jacket. He got all of the files in the folder and put them in his suitcase. He handed a jacket to silver and his case.

"Uh sir?"

"Well it's obvious now. We're going to go to Blue Ridge Zone."

"But..what if the suspect isn't in his house?! I mean he's a killer. Wouldn't he move to another place in hiding?"

"The killer didn't even try to hide any evidence at the school. Let's just say I have a hunch he'll be in his home. Where's his address?" Shadow buttoned up his jacket.

"Uhm, Pinecone 6789 Guardian Street." Silver zippered up his jacket and locked his bosses case securely.

"Very good. Let's take our leave. Everyone knows I'm leaving?"

"Yes sir."

"And there's someone taking my place?"

"Yes sir."

"You brought your weapons?" Shadow said looking at Silver. Silver took out a pistol and clicked it.

"Yes sir!"

"Then let's go."

"Yes sir!" Silver smiled. Silver just loved working with the boss. It was an honor for anyone to work with him personally. But for Silver, it was heaven to him.

(M)

"This is the place sir." Shadow got out of the car and looked at the house. It was a very secluded house. There was old police tape around the perimeter of the yard. The police might have already been here, but judging by the tape, the police might have been here before in the past...Shadow took note of house was blue and big enough. Nice size, but nothing special. Shadow ducked under them and so did Silver. Shadow knocked on the door gently at first. Silver had a confused look. "Sir, I don't think-" The door opened.

"Hmm..? Hello? Who are you?" The door was only cracked so they could only see one green eye.

"We'd like to ask a few questions if you have the time sir." Shadow said politely. The door opened wider revealing a smiling blue hedgehog.

"Sure! Come in!" Silver gaped. Just like that? It was THAT easy?! Just let strangers in the house with no question? Silver tried not to question it, and just moved any ridiculous thoughts out of his head. Maybe, he knew it was questioning and complied so there would be no trouble. That would have to explain why he let them in easily. Shadow stepped in the house and forcefully pulled Silver in with him.

"A-Ahh!"

(M)

"Would any of you like some tea? Maybe some coffee? Mint?" The hedgehog piped. Silver groaned in aggravation. This guy was really annoying. He was too happy for Silver's taste.

"Actually, we'd like to ask you some questions please." Silver said gritting his teeth. The blue one paused and nodded. He sat down on his sofa and leaned back.

"So what is it? And who are you guys anyway?" He innocently asked. Shadow spoke up. But paused. What was that...horrid smell?! It smelled like...SHadow widened his eyes. The old tape...the smell...

"My name is Shadow Robotnik, and this is Silver Venice. And you are?"

"Me? My name is Sonic Maurice." Silver and Shadow now knew this was the guy. It had the same name on the picture.

"Very good. Where were you last night?"

"Hmm? Well.." Sonic scratched his chin. "I was at a couple of places." Silver's eyes dilated. Was this guy confessing? Right here and now? " I was at...My school...Station Square , then Central City..and then Emerald City." He said with a small smile. Silver almost made his jaw drop. He basically just confessed!

"Interesting. Can you tell me who this is in this picture?" Shadow pulled out the bloody shot of Sonic.

"Oh! That's me of course! Me and Tails always do picture shots for fun. Sometimes it helps with his homework. But he's gone now, I'll miss doing this with him..He's dead y'know." Silver was about to sit up, but Shadow stopped him and gave him a look. Silver reluctantly nodded and sat back down and leaned back. This guy, is saying he did it. Why can't they cuff him now?

"I see. Well uh, do you notice that this shot of you was a bit gorey?" Shadow asked politely.

"Tch. Yeah and?" Sonic said with a gentle smirk. "It's just blood after all. Right? Sometimes I get into messy situations if you know what I mean. Heheh!" Sonic just laughed. Silver gasped and reached for his gun. Sonic yelped."No! Don't get your gun! And don't tell anyone about this okay? I'm planning on playing another game tomorrow! Heheh!" Silver looked at Shadow. Shadow could only blink. This guy was beyond insane.

"You do realize you killed several civilians and could be sentenced to death for this?"

"Uh huh! It's fun!" Shadow shook his head.

"Okay, you obviously need help."

"Like hell he does!" Silver yelled standing up. "Need help?! Sir, that's an understatement! This bastard killed dozens of innocent people for NO reason! Then just confessed casually like it's nothing! He's insane!" Silver whipped his head at Sonic. "You should just die! You're nothing but scum!" Silver pointed his gun at Sonic. Sonic widened his eyes but then smiled happily. He spread out his arms in fake defeat. He giggled, and it made Silver's spine shiver.

"Well come on then! Shoot me!" Silver's hand trembled. Sonic's eyes were almost like they were piercing through his heart. It was almost like he heard his laughter over and over in his head. Silver dropped to his knees and fell over shaking. His vision got fuzzy and everything was spinning. Shadow scowled. He went to Silver's side and put a hand on his head. He had a fever, a bad one. He looked at Sonic with deadly eyes as Sonic just creepily tilted his head. "I told him to put that gun away. He didn't listen. The poor fool.." His voice got a little deeper. Shadow gasped a bit. "I had a lot of fun, you guys didn't have to ruin it y'know..phooey...oh well, I'll just have to kill you too. Any last requests?" Sonic darkly sneered. Shadow smirked. He had an idea.

"Just tell me this before I die, why did you do it?"

"Well...because it was fun. The excitement, the joy, the adrenaline, the heart beating 50,000 times a second, your head pounding, your mind racing, the expressions of my friends..the confusion..the horror..! The blood splatter!" Sonic rubbed his chest and ran his hand down his body to his crotch. "It was just so delicious! Ahhh..! It. Was. GREAT! It was almost like having..having an orgasm! Oooahh!" He yelled with a sadistic gleeful smile. "Anyone who stands in the way of my fun, DIES." Sonic ran towards Shadow and struck Shadow with a knife in his side. Blood leaked out from the blade and dripped to the floor. Shadow groaned painfully, he took Sonic's hand that held the knife and forced it to his own chest. Inches away from his heart, making him yelp in pain. Sonic didn't realized how fast that swift movement was.

"Ahh! AAAAHHhhh...!" Sonic let go and tumbled to the wall. He slid down and held his chest with wide eyes and small pupils. His expression..he looked so scared. Maybe that was because he was afraid he'd lose his life. He kept breathing in and out really quickly. He panted and panted while moaning quietly in pain and agony. He trembled and looked at Shadow with angry eyes yet a scared face. "Y-You just..stabbed me in my...ahh..mm...ahh..this..really hurts..ahggh..But, that was..your mistake Shadow." He said evilly smiling. Shadow narrowed his eyes and put his hand to his wound. Sonic put both hands on his chest and blue energy raged through his body and out. You could see the blue aura. Shadow widened his eyes. That was chaos energy going through his body. Sonic then suddenly cried in pain and fell to the floor with blood dripping from his mouth. He just suddenly passed out. Shadow just looked at Sonic.

How did he do that? Only he and Silver was able to raise chaos energy up like that. But this guy obviously didn't know how to control it right. That's what happens when you don't know how to control it, it backfires on you. And you may end up..

Like that.

What a fucking day.

(M)

"Make sure those binds are tight! We don't want that bastard getting loose. Dirty dog.." A red echidna snarled. "Shadow sir! Are you alright?!" Shadow nodded as he walked away from the house to the black agent cars. Sonic had his head down and his hand were tied together. He said nothing as he kept a small frown on his face. Shadow stared at him until Knuckles waved a hand in front of him. "Shadow, we are ready to take him to the-"

"No. Bring him to my house." Knuckles' eye twitched.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! No! No way! He'll kill you! Look what he did to Silver!" Shadow scoffed.

"That was an order Knuckles!" Shadow demanded. Knuckles looked in Shadow's eyes. He was serious. He really was. And, Knuckles realized he's over-reacting. The boss was tougher than this piece of trash, he should have nothing to worry about. But even still, he was still worried about what happen. He reluctantly sighed.

"Yes sir..Bring him to the boss's house! Let's go! Move it!"

(M)

"Alright. We made sure he was tied up really good before getting him into your room. And we tightened the binds once we got him settled in. He won't be moving for a while.

"Yes. Thank you, Knuckles."

"Anytime sir. Just be careful. And Silver is in the hospital as we speak. He'll probably be out by tomorrow, he just had a really bad fever and a bad headache, nothing special. Have a nice day sir."

"Indeed." The red echidna left and closed the door. Leaving the huge bedroom to the two hedgehogs alone. The tied up blue one looked up at Shadow and whimpered. Shadow had no expression at all. He just kept boringly looking at Sonic. "You caused a lot of trouble. And that chaos energy of yours. You need to control it better. Don't you think?" Shadow softly spoke. Sonic shuddered.

"I'm sorry..it's just that...the reason.."

"Hmm? Your telling me your real motives?" Shadow raised his ears to this. Finally, he could find out the reason for this madness.

"I was just so bored out of my mind...I needed something to do! I was stressed with school...I was bored out of my life..So I..I just...it was only for a thrill!" Sonic said in a pleading way.

"So...let me get this straight.." Shadow sat down near his desk on a couch and cleared his throat. "Because you were stressed out and wanted some excitement...you went ahead and killed innocent people in 4 cities, in 4 schools?" Sonic nodded. Shadow chuckled.

"D-Don't you believe me?!" Sonic cried. Shadow saw his face. This guy was actually sincere. Even more funny. Shadow just kept smirking.

"You obviously need help. Your mind isn't thinking straight." Sonic stuttered.

"But..but..!"

"Nuh uh. No buts." Shadow teased.

"But...That's not fair. You're not sending me to an asylum are you?!" Sonic panicked. "All of you people! Your all the fucking same! Just because I want to have a little fun, you ruin it and put me in solitary confinement!" Sonic yelled angrily gritting his teeth. Is this guy bipolar or something?

"An asylum...? Hmm, seems you've been there before. An obviously, you really do have mental problems..besides bipolar attitudes anyway. Well, that's okay." Shadow untied the ropes from Sonic chest, hands and waist. Sonic's anger suddenly disappeared. Shadow took his hand to help him stand up.

"I'll help you control that chaos energy and help you get stronger. Also, I'll make your life more fun then it used to." Sonic's smile was big and bright. His eyes gleamed with happiness and hope.

"R-Really?!" Shadow nodded.

"But on one condition."

"What's that? I'll do anything! In fact..if you want me to, I can take off my clothes-" Shadow stiffened. Was this guy perverted too? Shadow put a hand on his hands undoing his own shirt to stop his stripping.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna stop you right there. The condition is, you have to live as my personal little 'pet'."

"Pet?"

"Yes. Is it a deal?" Shadow held out his hand. Sonic stared at it.

"So..I'll be like your personal slave..?"

"Nnmm..don't put it like that..All you'll be doing is working under me. I want you by my side to be my weapon is all. Besides, you want some fun, don't you?" Shadow smirked.

"A..weapon..? I'll be able to kill and other fun stuff?!"

"All the fun you want Sonic. Just as long as it's bed people, not innocent people." Shadow talked to Sonic as if he was a naive kid. Though it was working.

"And you promise I'll never be bored or stressed again?!" Shadow nodded. Sonic smiled a little. He grasped Shadow's hand and shook it. "It's a deal!" Shadow smiled.

"Great. Then from now on, you will be my right hand man. You are now a special member of the SMPA."

"S..M...P,A?" Sonic said in confusion. Shadow nodded.

"SMPA. Secret Mobian Protection Agency. You are now an official special member under the control of me personally. You are now my closest partner."

"Wow..it was sure nice to meet you Shadow! I can't wait to work with you!"

"The pleasure was all mine Sonic." Shadow said with a small smile. Sonic then paused for a minute, then frowned.

"Tell me this." Shadow looked at Sonic and raised a brow.

"Hm?"

"Why are you taking this so lightly? You know what I do, and it's obviously wrong, yet you accept me in the government to work under you and barely care of the fact that I'm a bad person. Why?" Shadow inhaled, then exhaled some air.

"Because of that power of yours, let's just say..."

"...it'd be a waste to lose it."

END 1


	2. SIT UP

Obsessed-2 Sit Up

"Alright, before you start officially working for me, we need to get you checked out. Plus, you still got that chest wound-" Shadow looked at Sonic's wound that he gave him earlier. He saw it was healed. Now it was just a small scar. "Ah, I see. You know how to regenerate by using chaos energy, you just don't know how to use it for power.." Shadow concluded. Sonic nodded.

"Yes. It closed right up once your men and that red echidna caught me and tied me up. I'm aaallll better now." Sonic said with a creepy yet innocent smile. Shadow sighed. This kid needs help..He needed help so bad, it was just sad to look at him.

"Before we check you out, let me ask you a few questions first, and you have to answer with honesty. That alright?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded, rocking back and forth as he sat on the floor. Shadow just sighed to himself at his behavior.

"Okay, first, how old are you?" Shadow knew damn well Sonic was older than freakin' 16 or 17. That had to be a lie.

"I am 23 years old, Shadow sir." Sonic said politely. Shadow shook his head.

"You don't have to call me that. Your my personal pet. You may call me master, or just Shadow." Shadow thought about Sonic's previous answer. 23? Just as he thought...He knew he had to be between 19 to 25. "So, you lied about your age when you registered your school?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded.

"Yes! I've lied for quite a while now!" Sonic said tilting his head cutely. Shadow blinked in confusion. A while..?

"Does this have to do with anything you've done in the past?" Shadow asked. Behind Sonic's response, he knew there was something that had to do with his motives or other past crimes. Sonic smiled and clapped his hands while nodding.

"Yes!"

"Explain.." Shadow commanded. Sonic nodded.

"Well, when I was 17, I graduated highschool. I never finished college because I killed everyone in my university! It was my first kill cause I was sssoooo bored, heheh. So, I thought it was fun and I wanted to keep doing it. So, I prepared to do it again. So I of course planned it out first." Sonic said getting comfortable. Shadow widened his eyes.

"You planned this?" Shadow took out a book and a pen, and looked at Sonic for a reply.

"Yes! This took 6 years. So, I hacked into my school records and deleted everything in my high school records and my college records. So when I registered into the new school, they would only know my address, zip code, phone number, name, birth, health records, elementary records, and middle school records. Of course, this took me a while because of the hacking part..Took about a few months to wipe everything clean completely and take down security." Sonic explained. Shadow just shook his head, this guy was nuts. But, intelligent, a genius.

Not just anyone could hack into an entire guarded network without getting in trouble. Shadow noted that Sonic was much more smarter than he seemed. Sonic continued. "And to make sure I wasn't suspicious, I would attend the new school for 4 years. Then, I would make my move and kill everyone once again. Hahahahaha! And it worked too!" Sonic laughed. Some stuff still wasn't adding up. God, this was going to be a lot of explaining...

"But, how did you cover up the university killing?" Shadow asked. Sonic flagged Shadow off.

"Oh that was easy too. In the university killing, that was when I actually hid my tracks." Shadow noticed that Sonic didn't hide up the evidence during his recent killing in the 4 schools. "I hacked into the cameras of the school and wiped the video data clean. And I made sure I killed absolutely everyone so there were no survivors to go and tell the police. To make sure they didn't find out that I was the only one who wasn't dead in the building to stir up suspicion, I hacked into the school and deleted all of my records there so it was like I never attended to the university. However, to be safe, I went into hiding for a while until they gave up on trying to find me. That took 2 years." Sonic concluded. 2 + 4 equals 6 years..

"What about the other schools?" Shadow asked.

"Oh that wasn't even planned. After I killed the people in my last school earlier today, I just did it for the hell of it! Hahahahaahahaaa!" Sonic laughed and cackled again. Shadow went through everything and put the pieces together.

Everything made sense, Sonic first started killing in his college, he hid the evidence good so no one would find him out. Then he went into hiding so that way the case for the authorities would grow cold and would stop looking for him. That took 2 years. He then planned on killing everyone in the other schools and went to action which took 4 years. So in total, it took Sonic 6 years to killing everyone in the last school he attended. The other schools just took a few hours in the same day. And the reason why the school accepted Sonic was because they didn't know of the horrid things he's done. And why authorities told Silver that he led a great life before this, which obviously wasn't true. 6 years, plus 17 years equals, 23 years.

The question is, how come authorities didn't go to Shadow about the university incident years ago? Because Shadow and the SMPA company wasn't made yet. Making the police give up. The SMPA was officially and secretly made 4 years ago, not 6. Shadow sighed in aggravation. The police and sheriffs were so stupid...so useless...The only reason why Shadow's helping the police now is because Sonic didn't hide the evidence this time...

"...Dear God...Your more intelligent than I thought..." That was the only thing Shadow could say in reply to this as he wrote the information down. Sonic just giggled.

"Thank you Shadow-kun!" Shadow looked at Sonic with a skeptical glare. He noticed he looked a bit, sweaty for some odd reason...

"Shadow-kun?" Shadow asked in slight confusion. Sonic nodded happily.

"Yes! You don't like the name..?" Sonic asked quietly. Shadow shook his head and sighed again.

"...It's..fine...just know that when I tell the government about this, they will be suspicious about you and will not treat you kindly.." Shadow saw that Sonic just shrugged.

"Whatever, I don't care what people think."

"..That's the spirit...I guess.." Shadow mumbled. "Anyway, I'm not done questioning." Shadow said quietly. "Where are your parents?"

"I dunno. I lived on my own for years since I was a kid." Sonic said rolling his eyes, not really caring for this topic.

"...Right.." Shadow slowly said. "Did you have any help with-"

"The criminal stuff I did? Nooooope. All me, believe it or not." Sonic said with a smug grin. Shadow nodded and wrote this down as well. He realized how Sonic wasn't bothered by the fact he was going to tell the government about this. He knew Sonic knew what he was doing. Maybe he really just didn't care.

"In the university killing spree, what weapon did you use?" Shadow asked not looking at Sonic.

"Oh, nothing. Bare-hands." Shadow stopped writing and looked at Sonic.

"Your serious?" Sonic nodded quickly.

"Yeah! Don't you believe me?" Sonic said in a sad tone. Shadow just shook his head again and waved his hand, flagging off the idea.

"Nevermind...I believe you...I think I'm done with the questioning for now...We need to get you help fast." Shadow said putting his book away in his desk. After that creepy conversation, Shadow needed to help Sonic right away.

"Can I pee first? I gotta go bad." Sonic said with a blush and a cute smile.

"Yeah sure..Just don't leave alright? That's an order." Sonic nodded obediently and Shadow told him the directions to the upstairs bathroom. Sonic said thank you and ran to the bathroom. Sonic felt so happy that Shadow trusted him to let him go somewhere out of his vision all by himself. Sonic even knew himself that he was a bad person who was unstable and needed help.

Sonic ran to the bathroom and closed the door quietly once he was inside. He went to the toilet, and sat on the toilet seat. He panted in and out and looked down at himself. He felt so hot, and his face was turning red. He started heating up when he was in Shadow's office. He was sweating in there. He wondered why, but he couldn't figure it out. Once he caught his breath he went out of the bathroom, and back to Shadow's office. He realized on the way there that-

"I..I really do like Shadow-kun! Heheheh!"

He quietly opened the door and walked in. Shadow was still at his desk, and looked at Sonic right as he walked in. Like a hawk.

"Sit down." He demanded. "A friend is coming over to help you out. Do just like you did with me, be honest and answer her questions. Alright?" Shadow said with a bored expression as always. Sonic nodded with a smile and sat down in front of the desk with his hands in his lap.

"Yes Shadow-kun."

(M)

Shadow asked Sonic some more questions. And Sonic complied and answered them with full honesty. Shadow found out a lot about Sonic. Sonic apparently, did not have a spouse anymore, but he was not a virgin. Shadow didn't want to go to deep into that, he just felt awkward. Plus, Sonic obviously didn't want to go into details about it. Sonic also had some studying in technology, making it obvious on how he hacked those school networks. Sonic taught himself how to fight and kill, and live on his own. Sonic didn't care about his friends that he's ever made and never actually fell in love with anybody. Shadow felt a little sorry for him. But just a little. It's not like Shadow would ever like him or anything..

The questioning lasted for about an hour.

Shadow was going to ask him some more questions until a knock came at the office door. Shadow answered it and it was the person he was waiting for.

"Rouge, come in. He's in here." Shadow said allowing her to walk inside. He sat back at his desk as she sat in another chair in the office. The woman was a attractive ivory bat with..big breasts, and a short white dress.

"So this is the killer huh? Tch, yeah right. He's cute...young too..Too innocent if you ask me though." The woman winked at Sonic who was utterly confused.

"That's what I thought at first, but he's more deranged then you think." Shadow said with his eyes closed. He walked to the door and walked out of his office to let them talk alone. He went downstairs to the living room and rested on his couch, just thinking. Rouge just rolled her eyes and looked at Sonic.

"Alright sweetie, I'm gonna ask you some questions, okay?"

"Uhh..okay..?" Sonic said with a frown. He didn't trust this lady...

After about another hour of even more talking, Rouge was about to explode from Sonic's responses. They were just...so messed up and just plain weird! Creepy! And..just sad..Shadow came back up and and walked back in his office.

"Well..?" He saw Rouge with her hand on her face, a face palm maybe? Damn, what the hell did Sonic say to her?

"Well, you were right. The kid's insane." She grumbled. "First off," She said looking up at Shadow. "He enjoys killing because the thrill of it makes him happy and it arouses him." Shadow gulped a little. Arouses him? That's..kind of creepy..."And.." Rouge continued. "He's severely bipolar. I asked him some personal questions and he just got mad at me." Rouge stood up from her seat and dusted herself off. She flipped her hair in the back and put her hands on her hips. "But I did manage to get him to talk by trying to calm him down. Also..this guy was never in an asylum, but he needs to be in one honestly." Rouge said sadly.

Shadow looked at Sonic with a sad frown. Sonic was just sucking on his finger and looking at the wall obliviously like a 4 year-old. God this was sad.

"Did he say anything about his childhood?"

"All he said was that he doesn't remember having any parent looking after him. He says he only remembers living on his own on the streets when he was little. However he did say while living on the streets, he was beaten and abused. And...even raped. So..he technically had company." Shadow widened his eyes.

"So...when he said he wasn't a virgin...Dear God.." Shadow mumbled. Rouge nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he told me himself he's been raped several times. He even admitted to me that he was interested in both females and males. Moving on, he said that he was able to get into school by having a kindergarten teacher taking him in as her own. He surprisingly didn't kill her. He then made his way to middle school and highschool. Anyway, I asked him some more questions and I asked, if he had a girlfriend of boyfriend..." Rouge said not finishing her sentence.

"And?" Shadow said a bit roughly. "Don't keep me in suspense Rouge."

"He did have a girlfriend when he was 17, but he killed her when he attended to his university. They were both college students. He said he loved her, but it felt better to kill her. He said killing her made him so happy..." Rouge said face palming. Shadow just couldn't believe what he was hearing. What kind of shit is this?! A young man was raped and beaten when he was a kid while living on the streets, then gets taken in, then eventually goes to college and kills everyone including his girlfriend just to feel happy. Just to feel a thrill.

"Is there anyway to help him?" Shadow finally asked.

"Yes. I have some medication for him. Some special pills that will help a lot with the bipolar thing. The insanity..Honestly, I don't know. I can give him a pill to calm down the crazy tendencies in his mental brain. Until I can get them ready, just try to..I don't know..talk to him from time to time about his problems."

"When will the medication be ready?" Shadow asked sighing. At this rate, Sonic will never be able to work with all these problems.

"A few weeks. You can get him to work tomorrow. Just as long as he doesn't go crazy or have a mental breakdown. Fair enough?" Rouge said with a smirk. Shadow nodded.

"Sure. I think I can handle him in a few weeks."

"Great!"

(M)

Once Rouge left, Shadow took Sonic downstairs to the basement for some training. Shadow needed to know if he could shoot a gun. If worse case scenario, he can't bring a knife to a gun fight. Unless he was just that damn good, which Shadow highly doubted. He knew he shouldn't underestimate Sonic, but...Sonic still seemed a bit..amateurish..Going down the stairs, Shadow held Sonic's hand as he made his way all the way down the basement stairs. Sonic was just so confused.

"S-Shadow-kun! W-Where are we going..?!"

"Calm down. We're almost there." Shadow made it to the final step and let Sonic go. Sonic looked around the surprisingly clean basement that had white walls and white polished floors. There were targets on the walls, scratch that...there were targets everywhere. Big, small, even tiny red circled targets decorated the room. There was a wall of guns and knives. Sonic just gasped in awe.

"Woooowww! Look at all those guns! Look at the knives..! Oh my god..!" Sonic said running to the gun and knife shelf with a huge toothy grin. It was a rather creepy and sinister grin that made Shadow shudder a little. Shadow walked up to Sonic to try and calm him down a bit, but once he put his hand on his shoulder, he heard Sonic moan...

"Sonic..?" Shadow asked trying to look at Sonic's face. Sonic was panting and his hand was clutching his crotch. His face was red as he moaned at the sight of weapons. Shadow tore his hand off of his shoulder in disbelief. Was Sonic getting aroused at the sight of weaponry?!

"Mm...ah...ah..Ahh..Such big guns..sharp knives...Haaa..I can't take it anymore..!" Sonic smiled as he rubbed his arm soothingly. He licked his lips and moaned again. His hand groping his private area slowly. Shadow couldn't believe what he was seeing. He walked up to Sonic, turned him around and smacked him in the face. Hard. Very hard. Sonic stopped seducing himself and held his cheek with wide eyes.

"Get yourself together. The hell is wrong with you?" Shadow wringed his hand out in pain. He hit Sonic so hard, he hurt his own hand. Shadow obviously didn't show the pain, and just held a boring expression, yet Sonic could see behind that expression..Shadow was angry as hell. But really, how dare he act like such a fool in his presence?! "Now do I have to do that again? I wouldn't want to have to kill you so soon." Shadow spat. Sonic gulped. Shadow was much stronger than he looked. And that was only his hand. He couldn't even imagine how he'd feel if he was hit with something else. Sonic shivered in fear.

"I-I'm sorry Shadow-kun! I really am! It's just that these...weapons look so..Amazing~" Sonic said with a lustful gaze. Shadow raised his hand preparing to hit him again and Sonic shivered and stopped fantasizing. "Okay! I'm sorry! Please stop!" Sonic said with his hands over his head. His face looked so scared. He sniffed as he prepared for another hit. Shadow stopped and slowly put his hand down. He didn't realize how much being hit scared Sonic. Rouge did tell him he was abused..But why doesn't Sonic fight back against Shadow? He and Shadow had a scuffle when they were back in his house, so why not here? Is it because Sonic doesn't want to hurt Shadow? Is it because he...cares for him now? No that's absurd..It's gotta be something else. Maybe it's because of his bipolar issues.

"...Are you fine now?" Shadow asked trying not to show his guilt. Sonic just nodded.

"Y-Yes..I'm sorry.." Sonic's tone was so soft and almost cute. It made Shadow want to apologize too but he needed to stay being strict for Sonic's own good.

"Good. Now do you know how to shoot a gun?" Shadow pulled a pistol out of his pocket and handed it to Sonic. Sonic looked at the gun with sparkles and stars in his eyes.

"Yes sir!" Sonic took the gun and aimed it at one of the tiny targets. Shadow chuckled at Sonic's over-confidence.

"Sonic, maybe you should aim at the larger targets first-"

_BAM_

Sonic shot right through the middle of the tiny target. A bull's eye. Shadow smirked as he saw the perfect shot.

"Pretty good. Try shooting the one on the ceiling." Shadow suggested. Sonic looked at the ceiling and saw a tiny small red dot. Wow, that was a target? It was so darn tiny. It was the smallest target in the room. Sonic aim the gun at the target and took a moment of silence to concentrate. He wanted to impress Shadow, he wanted Shadow to admire him. Sonic wanted Shadow to like and respect him. Sonic started to pull the trigger and then..

_BAM_

Sonic shot right through the dot. He gasped and then brightly smiled. He looked at Shadow to see how well he did. Shadow nodded and looked at Sonic.

"That was impressive. No one who's ever worked for me was able to make a bull's eye on that target in one try. It even took me a couple of tries before I actually got one myself. Very incredible Sonic." Shadow saw Sonic face brighten up even more.

"R-Really!? Thank you Shadow!" Sonic was so happy that Shadow was impressed by him. 'Shadow-kun thinks I'm incredible! Yaaahh! I'm so happy!' Maybe if he impressed Shadow more, Shadow will actually like Sonic.

"Alright, would you like to use a bigger gun?" Shadow said taking a AK 47 from the shelf. Sonic just kept smiling happily.

"Yes please!"

"But before you move on to the bigger guns, we need to...work on your personality.."

"My...personality?"

_"I want you to respect me."_

Shadow opened the front door and let Silver in.

"Hello sir."

"Hello Silver." Silver walked in and yawned. "I see your fully rested. They let you out of the hospital early?" Shadow said sitting down on his couch with a mug of coffee. Silver nodded and sat down next to him.

"Yes sir. I got better sooner than I expected. There was no need to keep me for a day. I guess it's thanks to the chaos energy. So why did you want me t come here, sir?" Silver asked. Shadow got comfortable and prepared for whatever retort he had coming.

"Because Sonic is staying here with me. And you two are going to have to work together." Shadow gave Silver a look to see his reaction. Silver blinked.

"He's working for you now?! Sir, are you craz-"

"I am not crazy, he's working for me as my personal partner." Shadow said with a hint of anger. He kinda got pissed off at the fact everyone kept thinking that Shadow was crazy just because he gave Sonic a gaped. He thought he was Shadow's personal partner.

"But...Sir, I thought I was your personal partner?" Silver asked with a bit of sadness and jealousy.

"No, your my assistant. That's all. And you both are going on a mission tomorrow with me. I've made my decision, that's final. No buts, not exceptions. Got it?" Shadow commanded. Silver had to bite his tongue from exploding with anger. This wasn't fair! First he replaces Silver for some insane psychotic piece of trash, and then he says he he's just an assistant?! Silver never felt so unappreciated! And now he thinks that perverted murderer is more important than he is?! 'That little brat..!' Silver thought as he gritted his teeth.

"...Yes sir.." Silver sighed in frustration. Shadow saw this and rolled his eyes a little.

"Sonic, come down here." Shadow demanded loudly. Silver looked at the steps as Shadow turned back to Silver. "I tried my best to make him a bit more sane and look more professional. I think you'll be surprised by the results." Shadow said with a smirk. Silver frowned and continued to look at the stairs and awaited for Sonic's arrival.

They both heard some footsteps. Finally, the footsteps stopped as they made it to the last step. Silver rubbed his eyes, was that really Sonic? A blue hedgehog with a white button up dress shirt that was tucked in his black dress pants, and two white and pure gloves tucked on his hands, came down the stairs. His face kept a small and as always, innocent smile. Shadow just kept smirking, almost smiling. He was proud of his work.

He and Sonic had a long talk about him and his issues. He said he should tone it down a bit and to try to be more professional and nicer to people instead of just killing for a thrill.

"Yes master?" Sonic asked with a quiet tone.

"I just wanted to tell you that Silver and I will be working with you tomorrow. And I would like for you two to mend up your partnership. So, I want you and Silver to talk for a while as I get weapons to show Silver how well you are at combat. Alright?" Shadow asked getting up and walking towards the basement. Sonic nodded and saluted Shadow.

"Yes master Shadow-kun." Sonic stop saluting and bowed to Shadow. He then sat down right next to Silver on the big black couch. Silver felt so angry at him. He could just punch him right now. Shadow went down the basement stairs and closed the door. Sonic turned to Silver and smiled. Silver just scowled.

"What?!" Silver almost yelled. Sonic then made a sad smile.

"Silver-chan, I know you don't trust me..in fact.." Sonic made a dark an evil smile, his gaze filled with evil intentions. Silver felt a little scared and timid at the look of him like this. That was the same face he made when they were at Sonic's house for interrogating. Silver gulped a little, but tried to be brave. Shadow may not have cared for him like he thought, but he knew damn well Shadow wouldn't let Sonic do anything to him. Sonic licked his lips, ruining any hope of Silver's confidence coming back. "I wouldn't trust me either..I mean, look at me. I'm a fucking monster. I couldn't blame you for having that scared look on your face." Sonic bitterly mumbled. Silver shivered a little. Then suddenly, he smiled brightly and his eyes became cute and innocent again. "But I think we got off on the wrong foot and I would love to be friends with you Silver-chan!" Sonic piped. He held his hand out to Silver. Silver just stared at his hand and pouted. He looked at Sonic, and saw his smile cutely turned into a toothy grin. Silver sighed. Now how is he supposed to hate this lunatic with that innocent face?

"Wait..." Silver said to himself. "I understand you want to be friends and all, but how the hell do I know I can trust you?!" Silver clenched his hands into fists. "Your a parasite! An evil person! You don't even deserve to be breathing right now! You should be locked up in solitary confinement, and stay there until your rot to death! Why would anyone want to trust you?! Why?! Your a horrible creature! You said yourself that you were a monster!" Silver stood up out of the couch and confronted Sonic, only a few steps away from him on the couch. "You honestly think Shadow thinks your valuable?! Well think again! Your just a dog..No, your just a bitch that he uses at his disposal! You aren't anything! Your just a toy..a pet! You useless bastard!" Silver suddenly snapped. He panted as he looked at Sonic's face for a reaction. Sonic just stared at Silver with no smile, or frown, his hand still being held out in hopes for compromise. His eyes however, showed a lot of emotion. Silver saw fury, rage, envy, and...even sadness. Maybe because everything Silver said was true. Silver then regretted saying all of that. Sure he didn't like Sonic but, he didn't mean to say all that crap to him. Sonic closed his eyes and put his hand down. He then smiled and chuckled quietly. "The hell's so funny?!" Silver yelled. Silver yelped as he felt his hand being grabbed. Sonic smiled innocently and almost crushed Silver's hand.

"Ohohoho Silver...You like Shadow too, don't you?" Sonic asked tilting his head. Silver just frowned. "You know, you shouldn't scrunch up your face like that. You'll get a lot of wrinkles, you old grandpa." Sonic insulted as he heard some crunching from Silver's hand. Silver bit his lip from the pain and glared daggers at Sonic.

"You..bitch!" Silver managed out. Sonic's eye twitched, and crushed Silver's hand even harder.

"Listen Silver. I'm really trying here. But hey, if you wanna fight over Shadow, be my guest. But let me warn you.." Sonic let go of Silver's aching hand and grabbed his face so he can look directly into his deadly eyes. "I won't give you a fight, and I won't give you a war." Sonic sneered and licked Silver's cheek, making him fear Sonic even more.

"I'll give you fucking hell."

END 2

I respect you, Shadow-kun.


	3. Yay

IM BACK. I'm back after a short break (wow that wasn't long) and I'm going to continue this story once again! :D I'm making the fourth chapter as we speak, so it won't be long of a wait.


	4. ROLL OVER

Obsessed 3-Roll Over

"I'll give you fucking hell." Silver just stood completely still as Sonic snatched his hand away from Silver's face. "Oh yeah, and if you ever talk down to me like that again, I'll kill you." Sonic said shrugging. Silver scoffed. Thankfully, his hand wasn't broken, just sore. His confidence wasn't gone yet!

"Tch. Yeah I'm sure you would! Shadow would kill your ass before-"

"Then he's gonna have to kill me, because if you say something else out of that big mouth of yours, I'm gonna slit your throat just like I did that girl in high school." Sonic chuckled. "Silver, I may seem like a deranged and messed up young man, and I may even seem naive and stupid. But let me tell you, I can be very serious and intelligent when I want to. And you don't want me in that state." Sonic said with a deep voice. He just frowned and looked down to Silver. Silver couldn't believe this, but Sonic was about an inch taller than Silver. "So, like I said, I tried. I tried being nice to you. But since you want to continue being enemies, consider me as _enemy number one_. And besides, it's not like you can actually kill me. So There." Silver continued to stare at Sonic with nothing but venom in his pupils as Sonic stared back at him with the same gaze.

They both still stared at each other as they both heard the basement door open and close.

"Judging at the look of your expressions, the talk didn't go well I presume." Shadow said with swords and knives in his hands. "Look, I'm not even gonna ask. Just sit down the both of you, and don't speak to each other for right now. Silver, just watch and get your notebook out. Your going to have to report this to the government." Shadow didn't even want to know why they argued, he just wanted to test Sonic, so that Silver can record his abilities and send it to the government. This was all a big test. Silver just kept glaring at Sonic and moved to another part of the couch. He got out his notebook and waited for Sonic's performance. "Sonic, choose your weapon." Shadow laid the melee weapons on the floor for Sonic to choose.

"Hm...I chooooossse...The katana!" Sonic now said happily. No longer was he talking in a menacing way. Nor did he seem as if he was angry anymore, he replaced it with a more innocent tone. He picked it up and slid off its cover as Shadow backed up. Sonic then carefully put the cover on the couch. Shadow looked at a nightstand that had a vase on top of it. He grabbed the vase and threw it at Sonic. Sonic yelped and sliced the vase right in half, but his reactoin time wasn't perfect. He wasn't ready yet. "S-Shadow-kun! I-I wasn't ready-Y-YAAHH!" Sonic yelped again as small dresser was thrown to him. He sliced it right in half, as he did with the vase.

Then another vase, a table, a plate, and even more random house objects were thrown at Sonic. Mugs, a blender, even another sword that Sonic didn't choose for the test was thrown. But, Shadow and Silver had to give him credit. He sliced every single thing that was thrown at him in half with a clean cut. Silver wrote how balanced Sonic was. How much strength he put into the sword while slicing in technique. He even wrote down how Sonic swung the blade. Silver wasn't an expert with melee weapons, but Shadow trained him how to identify how well someone is with a sword. Silver's been doing this every time Shadow got a new recruit. The only differance now, is that they were in his house.

So far, Sonic was doing fantastic. Shadow wanted to turn it up a notch, and with his speed mixed with chaos energy, threw several vases, plates, urns, antiques, at the super speed. Sonic caught note of this quickly, and went slicing at the same speed as Shadow's throws. They were both in sync. Silver was amazed at how fast they both were. Well, mainly on how fast Sonic was. He knew his boss was fast but he's never seen anyone that can catch up with him and be at the same speed. Shadow slowed to a stop, and stopped throwing objects. Sonic awaited his next move with a stone glare. Shadow liked how serious he was, that's the attitude he wanted to see. Shadow suddenly then ran to Sonic at super speed and looked like he was taking something out of his pocket. Sonic thought fast and swung the sword.

A clash.

Of a sword, and knife.

Sonic clashed with Shadow's knife. He knew Shadow was going to swing at him with something. Shadow was impressed by how fast Sonic's reflexes were. Shadow smirked and stopped clashing with Sonic, backing off and stepping back a bit. He realized, the knife was sliced in half right after he let go. The broken blade fell on the floor, making Silver blink. He didn't think Sonic would be able to _that_. Shadow nodded once and clapped his hands 3 times.

"Very impressive once again Sonic. Excellent reflexes. I think your ready." Shadow said cracking his knuckles. Sonic gasped and smiled with glee.

"Really Shadow-kun? Thank you, very much!" Sonic bowed to Shadow. Shadow looked at Silver who stopped writing.

"You got all that Silver?"

"Yes sir. I will file this and send it to the government as soon as possible. Sonic got an almost perfect score. The only mistake he made was his reaction to the first 2 vases. Other than that, he did.." Silver rolled his eyes. "Very nicely..." Silver made one more glare at Sonic, then stood up. "Will that be all, sir?" Shadow nodded and took the sword gently away from Sonic and put it's cover back on. He set it down on the couch again and turned to the stairs.

"Yes. You may take your leave if you wish. Sonic, come with me." Shadow commanded, taking Sonic's hand.

"Heheh. See you later Silvey~" Sonic said waving at him as Shadow walked him upstairs. Silver flipped him off by giving him his favorite finger as Sonic rolled his eyes. He watched as the two went all the way upstairs, and bit his lip again.

"Damn brat.." Silver mumbled as he opened the front big door to make his leave.

(M)

Shadow took Sonic back in his master bedroom, and told him to sit down on the bed. Sonic sat down and waited attentively for his next order. Shadow tapped his chin and licked his lips. He crossed his arms and tilted his head as he thought about Sonic.

"..Sonic, take off your shirt." Shadow quietly commanded. Sonic would make a perverted remark here, but Shadow taught him that it was not allowed. So he said nothing as he untucked his shirt and peeled it off. Shadow looked at his skin thoroughly. There was a big scar on his chest that took most space on his chest and there was one on the right of his chest. Shadow made that one, but he didn't make that big one. "Take off your pants.." Sonic did as he was told and kicked his pants off. All that was left was his underwear. Sonic cutely closed his legs and put his hands in his lap. Shadow's eyes widened a little. There were scars everywhere from his upper thighs to his feet.

"Tell me where you got these scars from.' Shadow demanded. Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm..well..."

"Wait..." Shadow almost gasped at what he just realized. "...turn around and bend over on the bed.." Shadow whispered. Sonic heard his whisper and did as he was told. Once he bent over, he heard Shadow sigh. "As I thought..scars back 'there' as well." Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. Sonic just blushed the whole time, he felt really awkward. Shadow was right though. There were scars on his bum, his back things and legs, and big scars on his upper back. There were even some small stitches on his ankles. "Dear God.."

"Shadow-kun...it's not that bad-"

"You do not have permission to speak right now." Shadow ordered bitterly. Sonic gulped and shut his mouth. Shadow noticed the scars were faint, like they've been healing. Sonic yelped and trembled as he felt Shadow hand touch his bum. "Thank goodness, no scars there..." Shadow said with a glum tone. Sonic noticed how sad Shadow sounded. It was a serious and quiet tone, but you could faintly hear the sorrow behind it.

"Per-Permission to speak, master?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded.

"Permission granted."

"U-Uhm..you didn't actually look in-"

"Yeah, I didn't. First of all, I'm sure we both wouldn't feel comfortable looking in there. And frankly, I just assumed." Shadow said looking down his legs to his ankles."Was I right?"

"..Well, you were right. There are no scars there..." Sonic quietly spoke. Shadow cleared his throat.

"You may put on your clothes now." Shadow backed away from Sonic, and got up from the bed. He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms again. He looked at the floor as Sonic clothed himself, lost in thought. "Where did you get those scars from?" Sonic slowed to a stop and paused. He frowned, but then smiled at Shadow to hide it.

"Oh uhm, well, I'm sure Ms. Rouge told you already." Sonic continued to put on his clothes. "I was uh..You know, raped a few times. Nothing special. They just cut me up a bit. Heheh." Sonic tried to joke around with this topic so that Shadow wouldn't worry, but it wasn't working. In fact, it backfired.

"Who did this to you?" Shadow asked louder. Sonic buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in his pants.

"This young man, named Scourge. We look alike, the only differance was that he was green with blue eyes, and I was blue with green eyes. He used to mess around with me when I was little. He seemed older than me, but I think we were the same age. His older friends, beat me and did this to me. Later, Scourge got into it as the years went by." As he sat on the bed, he kept shifting nervously. Sonic looked at his feet and sucked on his finger. Shadow listened closely, and was interested in this. Maybe it was because he was gonna beat the ever-living shit out of this 'Scourge' person.

"I see. Do you know where he is now?" Sonic shook his head and said nothing. Shadow sat on the bed again, but this time, closer to Sonic. "I'm sorry for that." Shadow said. Sonic just shrugged.

"It's fine. What's done is done. I don't care." Shadow shook his head. Sonic stretched and yawned. "Hey, let's stop talking about this, it's getting me super tired. Okay Shadow?" Sonic looked at Shadow with an angry looking expression.

"Look, this isn't something to just shrug off-"

"I said, fucking drop it, master."

"Excuse me?" Shadow asked with a raised brow. Shadow would ask why he looked like that and why he just snapped at him, but he decided against it and nodded in agreement. He would 'discipline' Sonic right now, but, Sonic was probably really upset about the incidents. Probably still so angry and sad that it happened to him, not once, but numerous times throughout his only for that reason, did Shadow let that outburst go.

"Alright..I understand. But just don't talk to me like that again." Shadow looked at Sonic for one second and saw his face brighten right up.

"Awesome! So what ya got to eat in here? I'm starving Shadow-kun!" Sonic's giggling and laughing halted to a stop once he felt a hand on his head. Shadow patted Sonic on the head and sighed once more. "..Shadow..?"

"I knew a woman who acted somewhat like you. She was innocent and she was very kind. Now you, you act innocent, and try to be kind. Whenever something bad happened to someone, like a murder or rape or robbing was reported, she'd be so upset..So angry that it happened to an innocent person. Both you and her..Your rage, is similar to her fury. You two are almost alike...and the funny thing is, she also liked the color blue." Sonic was surprised at how soft and soothing Shadow's voice sounded. Maybe this woman was important to him. Maybe his wife or girlfriend? Whoever she was, she must have been some important for Shadow to talk so nicely.

"Who was this woman?" Sonic asked.

"A...very close friend. Let's just say that." Shadow wanted to drop the topic. He didn't want to go into details about her. Not now. Sonic cracked a smile.

"I'm sure she loved you very much master Shadow. Oooh! I bet you two were like this!" Sonic twisted his fingers as a gesture to Shadow. Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Go down stairs to the kitchen and ask for a maid. They'll cook you something. Just tell them specifically what you want. And please don't make any more outbursts." Shadow saw Sonic blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry master..for what I said.." Sonic bowed.

"It's alright, just don't do it again. Your dismissed." Shadow said flagging off Sonic. Sonic saluted him and went downstairs.

Shadow closed the door and got comfortable on his bed. He stretched and yawned. He laid on his pillow and rested his eyes.

(M)

_"I want you to admire me."_

Once Sonic was upstairs he went to Shadow's bedroom again. He knocked gently on his door, and waited for an answer. "Enter." He heard. Sonic opened the door gently and closed it behind him. He saw Shadow was sitting in his computer chair at his desk. He had some documents in hand. "It's you. Perfect. I have one more test for you to prepare you for tomorrow's mission." Shadow put down the documents on his desk and got up from his chair. "I assume you ate already." Sonic frowned.

"Well, yeah but, dinner is gonna be ready soon Shadow-kun. You won't eat in time." Sonic said with worry.

"That's fine. It'll only be a minute. Dinner won't be ready for more than half an hour. That's enough time. Come with me in the basement." Shadow started to walk out of his room with Sonic following him downstairs. Back in the basement? More target practice?

"Shadow-kun, why am doing target-"

"You do not speak right now. And you may not ask permission." Shadow grumbled. Gee..the hell did Sonic do to make him so grumpy at him now? That got Sonic even more worried. And all this time he thought he's been admiring Sonic. Not being mad at him. Sonic had to make it up with this test. He closed his lips and followed Shadow down the steps to the basement.

Once they were down, Shadow turned on the light and told Sonic to go in the back of the basement. Sonic did as he was told and Shadow followed him this time. It took a while to get there, the basement was bigger than Sonic thought. Sonic saw there was a big door in the back of the huge basement. He stared at it, and saw it was detailed with small text going down the sides of the door. Sonic couldn't make it out, it was some foreign language. And it was too small to even read. So Sonic shrugged it off and began to open the door. Shadow made a small smirk at the sight that Sonic was about to see.

As Sonic opened the door, a smell came to his nose. About the same smell that he kept in his own house. The smell of dead bodies. Sonic felt himself getting aroused and he could feel that he was losing his sanity. You see, Sonic isn't very good with blood...That's an obvious fact. If he could smell death and blood going up his nostrils, he'd be instantly aroused. Sonic then eagerly opened the door and saw it was a big room. The walls and floors were made of dark concrete. The floors had faint blood marks on them, and so did the walls. That's what that smell was coming from. The room was almost completely empty, until Sonic looked in the back of the room. There were several cages, big enough to fit a body in the back of the room. And in three of the cages, were people..! One person each, and their were two males and one female...They were shivering...It was a bit damp and cold in here..They didn't seem to have scared expressions on their face...Ohh..But they also smelled bad..probably didn't get a shower in years. They probably pissed on the floors because there were no bathrooms in here.

"Sonic, welcome to my little dungeon. These are people who used to work for me, but committed treason. So, for those crimes, their getting what they deserve. Not a lot of food, not a lot of water...not even some sunlight." They betrayed Shadow at one time? Bad move guys...bad move...But why did Shadow want him down here? Wait...was he going to let him..

"This is cool and all Shadow-kun, but why did you bring me down here?" Sonic asked. Shadow leaned on the wall and glanced at Sonic.

"I want to see how heartless and merciless you are. Kill all of these people. In any way you desire." Shadow had a pretty dark expression which almost turned Sonic on. Shadow was so evil looking..it was cute. An opportunity to kill people freely? Too good to be true. Sonic was excited but, he wondered why Shadow all of a sudden wanted him to just kill these people. He knew it was a test but why so suddenly?

"Really..? B-But I dunno Shadow-"

"You killed dozens of innocent students and teachers, and your hesitating now?" Shadow snapped. Sonic jumped a little at his dark tone. It wasn't loud, but it was menacing and scary.

"B-But Shadow-!"

"Maybe I didn't introduce these bastards correctly. This one," Shadow pointed to the male in the first cage. He seemed to be a green hawk. He looked so mad at Shadow and he just snarled at him.

"Jet, the green one over there? Stole a valuable hi-tech object in one of the government vaults. And her? The pink hedgehog?" Shadow pointed to the other person in the second cage. She just looked at the wall, as if waiting for her demise. Sonic just stared at each one of them with no expression. He noticed this girl looked a lot like that school girl he killed...Amy. Only she had quills like Sonic. "Rosy..Killed dozens of people like you did for no reason. Just for a thrill. Only she didn't just kill students, he killed families, women and men. Even elderly, and young children."

"..." Sonic said nothing.

"And finally this one, the purple weasel in the last cage?" Shadow pointed to the last cage. This guy just stared at Sonic and licked his lips. "Fang, or rather, Nack. Raped and killed teenagers and other young people, like yourself. And he didn't care what gender. He raped one of my loyal agents, and killed him on the spot." That made Sonic widen his eyes and grit his teeth. He clenched his fists and stared at the vermin who committed the horrible acts of crime.

Sonic's breath suddenly became irregular, and the room became cold, and almost too quiet. Shadow could feel Sonic's anger, and he couldn't wait to see what he could do. Sonic was, angry, beyond angry. To have a rapist in the room, it just boiled his blood.

"Permission to kill, master." That was more of a demand than a question. And Sonic voice was so low, it almost sounded like someone else. Shadow liked that. That's what he wanted to see.

"Permission-" Sonic held his hand to his chest in position to kill.

"Granted." Shadow looked at the wall and pressed a small red button. The cages opened slowly. The prisoners were a little surprised. But they quickly noticed at the sight of Sonic's evil eyes, that they weren't being let free, they were being executed. Sonic ran to the pink girl first and grabbed her out her cage by the neck. Shadow noticed how fast Sonic was on his feet. Impressive..it was like just seeing a flash of blue. Sonic threw the girl on the floor and grabbed her hair roughly off the floor. "Sonic?" Shadow asked before Sonic could get to work, which pissed him off.

"What master?" Sonic growled.

"You don't want any weapons?" Shadow offered. Sonic smirked.

"No thank you, not now, master." Sonic slammed the girls face in the floor repeatedly and rapidly. She screamed over and over saying 'Aurgh! Stop! STOP!' but nothing was going to stop Sonic now, not even Shadow. After he was sure her face had been smashed enough, he held her head and neck with both hands and with a snapping sound...cracked her neck. Her screaming came to a stop, as her limp and dead body fell to the ground.

Sonic whipped his head at the green hawk who looked frightened at Sonic. He cracked his knuckles and started walking to him. Then speed walking, then running. He dragged the hawk's leg out of the cage and threw his body on the floor. He kicked the back of his head and once he fell down, Sonic just kept jumping him. His foot was so powerful, it was breaking each part of his body he kicked. The hawk moaned in pain and asked to stop, but Sonic didn't even listen. He started kicking faster and faster, blood splattering on his clothes now. Sonic then smiled creepily, and kept stomping on his body. Finally, Sonic stomped on the hawk's head letting brain and blood pour out. That was one of his favorite ways to kill. Sonic chuckled lightly, and it was very scary to hear. In fact it would make the tiny hairs on your neck to raise. Shadow just leaned back as he watched the bloody show, it was very entertaining. Sonic was sure making one hell of a 'show'.

Sonic slowly turned to the last culprit. The rapist. He slowly walked to the cage, not running or speed walking and crouched down to meet his eye level. Sonic kept the same creepy smile.

"Hi." He said. The purple weasel just stared at him with lust and licked his lips again. He was oblivious to the entire thing.

"Hey, you know, before you execute me, we could go for a round. And Shadow could join too." Sonic bit his lip.

"Excuse me..?" Sonic didn't quite hear that right.

"Well it's not the first time I came on to Shadow. But let me tell ya, his body is amazing-Gah! Y-You..!"

Sonic stuck his hand through the weasel's stomach and ripped out an organ. It was intestines. Cool. Sonic threw it to the side and stared at the fucker who dared to touch his Shadow. Now the weasel was scared, and that's the exact reaction Sonic wanted. Sonic grabbed the weasel's head and slammed it on the wall. He put both hands on it and started to slide his face on the wall at a fast pace. Sonic ran faster, the skin on Nack's face scrapping and tearing apart.

"So, Nack, how's it feel to be fucked in the head? How's it feel to be skull-fucked by someone else?!" Sonic growled and went even faster. Blood splattering everywhere. Even on Shadow from across the room. "AAAH!" Sonic went even faster, and finally hit a corner in the wall. The sound of crunching of the skull was heard and blood went flying. It splattered on Sonic, and a little splattered on Shadow again. Sonic threw Nack's body on the floor, right in front of Shadow and panted heavily. Sure it wasn't Scourge, but it still felt like delicious revenge.

Shadow just stared at Sonic. He didn't know he'd do all of that..Pulling an organ out? Never seen anyone do that before. Sure Shadow has done it himself, but damn, not like that. Then Shadow smirked again. Sonic walked to the lifeless body rubbed his hands in the pool of blood that flowed out of the body. Sonic moaned quietly and rubbed his pelvis on it. Letting the blood soak his pants where his groin stood.

"Ah...ahn...aahn...mm...aaah..." Sonic put his hand to his mouth and licked the blood off of it. Shadow groaned in annoyance. Oh yeah, he definitely aced the test. After seeing that, and seeing Sonic basically have sex with a pool of blood next to a limp dead body? Oh yeah, he fucking got an A plus. Shadow was sure that was heartless enough. Now he just had to get Sonic out of here before he-

"Aaaaahhh...!" Shadow just blinked at Sonic. Was he rubbing..What the hell?! Shadow looked at the body and saw a hand was missing...then he looked at the Sonic and face palmed. He was rubbing a dead hand on his crotch...Great. Wait, wen the hell did he get the hand off? "Yyaaahhh..." Sonic's face was flustered. His cheeks were all red and his eyes were closed, enjoying the gore. God, Shadow couldn't imagine Sonic watching a horror film. He'd go nuts. Or probably look at it as a porno. Shadow honestly couldn't look away from this. Sonic was rubbing his _groin _with a _dead fucking hand_. What. The. hell. "Ahh..yeah.."

Shadow's seen some crazed shit, but this obviously took the kick. Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand roughly and pulled him up to his feet. Sonic was still in a daze. "D-Did I pass?" Shadow got them out of the bloody room and closed the door.

"Yes, in fact, you did so great, I won't stab you for acting like a sex-crazed idiot." Shadow pulled Sonic upstairs out of the basement. Oh boy..Is this what he was going to deal with? God, he'll be insane during the mission..Shadow needed to have another private talk to him. But first he needed to change both their clothes. They were both bloody and they smelled badly. He wanted wanted to keep the room bloody and filled with dead bodies, so that the next time he brought prisoners there, there would be examples of their execution.

Once Shadow dragged Sonic upstairs, he went to his bedroom and searched for some clothes. Shadow handed him the clothes and told him to go in the shower and change there. Sonic, still a bit dizzy, did as he was told and wobbled in the bathroom. Shadow sat on his bed and sighed.

"I hope to God the mission goes right.."

"M-Master?" Sonic called.

"What?" Shadow replied back.

"Could you...Help me in here for a moment?"

END 3

I admire you Shadow-kun.


End file.
